The present invention relates to a power screwdriver.
Power screwdrivers are known in the art. One of such power screwdrivers is disclosed for example in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,505,393. This screwdriver has a coupling which operates in correspondence with the torque and actuates a locking device via various coupling parts when the limit torque is reached. Thereby, the energy supplied to the drive motor of the screwdriver is interrupted. This known screwdriver has an actuating device which maintains the interruption of the energy supply and switches on an additional coupling device for attainment of a higher torque. The above described screwdriver possesses the disadvantage that when the limit torque is exceeded, the motor must first be switched off and thereafter must be again switched on for transmission of a higher limit torque. The operator must actuate an additional handle which must be provided with all additional transmission means in the screwdriver.